Camp Stormbreaker
by XStormbreakerX
Summary: What will happen when a child of Pluto, a legacy of Zeus, and a daughter of Ares gather together to stop a greater evil than anything this camp has ever faced?


Sarah keeps running. She looks behind herself, her brown hair whips out of the way to show a Cyclops, which is around 6'5". This particular cyclops has chestnut brown hair, and a few freckles on their face close to their nose. Sarah, being the smart person she is, isn't looking at where she is going. She instead is looking at this cyclops', and due to this, she trips. Even more anxiety than what she was feeling before fills her entire body to the brim. She quickly turns her body so she is facing upwards, and sees the Cyclops aiming his fist right at her. Sarah rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Stop running, Demigod! You know you can't survive!" Sarah quickly scrambles to her feet. It's do or die, and the odds aren't in her favor. She doesn't have any weapons, and is put up against a magical being that is almost two times her size. The Cyclops' raises his fist again, and starts running at Sarah. She dives to the side, avoiding the punch. The Cyclops' falls over, and his fist smashes into the ground. The mark left makes Sarah's eyes widen. This thing could easily kill her.

Sarah scrambles to her feet once more. She has to concentrate, or else she's dead. She closes her eyes, and focuses. The Cyclops' footsteps get louder, until she can feel something wet landing on her. She opens her eyes to see that a large, sharp piece of stone has now impaled the Cyclopes'. The Cyclops' eye widens.

"You'll rue this day... Sarah Blake... Daughter of Pluto..." The Cyclops barely spits this out. Sarah slowly walks over to the Cyclops, and puts her fingers under his chin.

"I'll make sure my Dad will give you hell in the Underworld." She moves away, and the Cyclops turns into golden dust, and then the dust disappears. "Serves you r-" Sarah hacks up a dark red liquid that spills onto the dry plains. Blood. _I consumed way to much energy using my Geo. I need to conserve from now on until I make it._ Sarah checks her phone, and on Google Maps it says she is 5 minutes from her destination. Sarah starts walking West, towards her destination. Camp Stormbreaker.

* * *

Soon Sarah arrives. Or at least, arrives to an empty field. She checks her phone again, and it says she is in the right place. Sarah continues walking forward, and eventually she is blinded by pure light. She tumbles to the ground. In about 30 seconds, she regains her vision. She looks to see what looks to be a town-sized area, with things such as an archery range, arena, and even what looks to be multiple hotels close together. Sarah now knows, she made it. She made it to Camp Stormbreaker.

A centaur; half-man, half-horse, runs up to her. "Aw! This 'er Demigod is a cutie!" The Demigod has the stereotypical cowboy voice, which completely caught Sarah off guard. This voice definitely doesn't match the body. Sarah can feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. She immediately reaches behind herself, and grips whatever just tried to grab her. She flips this individual over her head, and onto the ground with a loud _THUMP!_

"Child of _Mercurius_, if you don't apologize now, you won't have this arm in the next few seconds," As Sarah says this, she notices the fear in this kid's eyes. Her heart softens a little. How can somebody who looks so gentle try to hurt her?

"I-I'm sorry ma'am!" Sarah lets go of the boy's arm. "M-Ma'am, may I p-please explain mys-self?" The boy asks shakily. Sarah finds his stutter kind of cute, but motions with her hand for him to explain.

"W-Well, the people on my f-f-floor made me. T-they said if I d-didn't pickpocket anybody s-strong t-then I am a c-c-coward!" Sarah would argue with him that the way he phrased it indicates he _did _very well have a choice, but decides to let it slide. The Centaur, who was watching the whole time with an amused look on his face, finally speaks.

"So, 'ya better meet our camp director! She's a real nice one, y'hear!" The Centaur points with his hand over at a building that looked more gloomy compared to all the other extravagant buildings that surround it. The Centaur gallops away without saying another word.

Sarah starts heading towards the house. Her red shirt has a rip near the belly button area, and her jeans jacket looks relatively unharmed besides some dirt spots. She is also wearing black leggings, so we all know this didn't hold up that well against a cyclops she had to constantly roll away from. Soon enough, Sarah knocks on the door of this house. The door flies open, to reveal a woman with jet black hair sitting on the couch. She has her hand up, and a blue aura is coming from it.

"_Hekate_," Sarah hisses. The female looks up.

"Right now, I'd prefer Hecate. I know you were thinking of a different spelling, Roman. Right now I'm feeling more Greek than Roman, so use a 'c' instead of a 'k,'" Sarah moves her head slightly to the side. Wait... Why would she choose to appear before Sarah in her Greek form?

"He_c_ate, are you the Camp Director?" Sarah invites herself fully into the house, and decides to walk all the way in. She sees a shaggy old armchair and decides to sit in it, despite the fact it is likely it carries some sort of disease. Hecate sighs in annoyance.

"Just because I lounge here doesn't mean I run this hellhole. You think I want to run a camp full of angsty teens that don't know what deodorant is?" Hecate is obviously at least slightly triggered because of Sarah's question.

"Okay, so then who _does _run it?" Hecate finally looks at Sarah. She looks deep into Sarah's eyes, and this act makes Sarah squirm in her seat. "_Arcus _is the Camp Director. She's upstairs, but I'm irrelevant, just completely ignore me and go to the Camp Director," Hecate proceeds to roll her eyes. Sarah takes this as a sign that she should talk a bit more with Hecate, but she doesn't want to exchange useless words with this deity.

Sarah gets up from the armchair, and this chair makes a squeaking sound. She walks over to the stairs, and starts heading up them.

She soon reaches the top of the stairs, and can see a room similar to a kitchen with a bunch of fruit, vegetables, and other things that looked like meat was never in a mile radius of meat. Sarah spots a milk chocolate-colored woman with jet black hair.

"_Arcus,_" The woman looks over at mention of her name. Her eyes widen with excitement.

"Oh, hey Sarah!" The first thought that runs through Sarah's mind is 'How does _Arcus _know my name?' "How are you doing today? You come for guidance just like all the others?"

Sarah nods.

"Alright, Sarah. Since your a daughter of Pluto, you're on the third floor of the second hotel." Arcus proceeds to look around the area she was in, and throws Sarah a set of two keys. "Don't let anybody else have those, they are to your room. Room 2." Arcus turns around and starts chopping up some vegetables.

"What are you making over there, _Arcus_?" Sarah can't help but ask. Arcus doesn't move her eyes from her knife.

"Oh, I'm just making a special dish I like to call 'nunya.' It's a family recipe." Upon hearing nunya, Sarah gets confused. She has no idea what nunya is.

"What's nunya?" Sarah asks, obviously curiously.

"Oh, nunya business!" Arcus lets out a small laugh. Sarah just glares.

"Anyway, what am I supposed to do?" Now Arcus looks over.

"I called down a guide already." Arcus makes sure to add a small bit of silence after her first statement. Then, she winks. "He's a cutie."

"Oh, why thank you _Arcus_." Sarah looks over to see a ginger-haired boy. She can feel herself entranced by his sea blue eyes, and looking at his adorable little freckles. "Like what you see?" The boy teases. This snaps Sarah out of her bliss, and now her face is as red as a tomato.

"W-H," Sarah can barely form intelligible words. She takes a deep breathe. "Why don't you get to showing me around, guide."

"Alright, Sarah. Welcome to Camp Stormbreaker, the place where all mythologies of Demigods unite."

* * *

Sarah sits on her bed. She can't take her mind off of him, why is he so handsome? She shakes her head, dismissing the thought. Sarah starts to process what she has learned today about this camp. Most of it she already knew because of her father, Pluto, and her mother Joanne. She can hear a knock on her door. Sarah moves to the door, and looks through the peephole. It's him, its Dexter.

She opens the door, and is greeted by the face of her guide. The ginger.

"Hey, Dex. What brings you here, to the humble abode of _Pluto_?" Sarah asks, not breaking contact with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, not much. Was wondering if you wanted to go to the armory and pick up a weapon," He turns around and waves his hand as if telling Sarah to follow him. Sarah complies and then starts following him.

Soon enough, the duo makes it to the armory. It isn't to nice looking, it's the size of a garage but looks like a rickety, falling apart shack. Sarah is hesitant about going in, but Dex just plunges in like he's done this a million times. Sarah follows in Dex's footsteps, and goes into the shack. It has about 3 shelves that line all of the walls, and on each of them lies a different weapon. There are scythes, swords, bows, daggers, and some other weapons that Sarah can't recognize.

Sarah practically starts levitating towards the scythes. She runs her fingers over some of them, but not the sharp parts for obvious reasons. Just the flat surfaces. First it's a golden scythe, then a bronze one, then just a simple iron one. Sarah turns towards the other weapons, and does the same thing to them. Then, she reaches the swords. Gold, Bronze, Iron, and then there is a black metal sword. Once her fingers get close, Dex grabs her hand.

"Don't touch that, Sarah. Everyone who touched that has died because of it's ties to the Underworld. Only a child of _Hades_ can touch that," Sarah turns her head to meet Dex right in the eyes, those calm, gentle eyes. She brings her knee right up to his stomach, and upon contact he lets go of her, and tumbles back. Now, Dex is on the floor moaning in agony.

"Don't touch me, Dex," Right after she says this, she outstretches her hand and grabs the hilt of the sword. "Also, not only children of Hades can simply just touch this Stygian Iron Sword," Sarah raises the sword so it is above her head, almost touching the ceiling of the armory. She then brings it down, grabs the sheathe, and simply walks out of the armory, leaving Dex behind.

Sarah comes across several interesting people on her way to her room. She comes across somebody manipulating fire, another who is juggling lightning, and somebody who is manipulating plant life. Before she can reach her room, she sees that annoying horse from when she entered camp galloping towards her.

"'Ay, Sarah! 'Dere's a Prophecy 'bout 'ya now!" The horse-man exclaims.

"Prophecy? Actually, I can't listen to your voice anymore. Just, I'm going to go to _Arcus_ and ask," Sarah keeps her word and goes to the house where Hecate and Arcus reside. The second she enters, she can see Hecate talking to somebody, but Sarah can't get a clear look at them. Hecate's right hand glows blue, and then the mysterious figure disappears.

"Sarah, I know your there. I have disturbing news," _Hecate_ turns around, and has the slightest bit of curiosity in her eyes.

_"The legacy of Zeus will lead the way,"_

_"The child of Pluto will enter the fray,"_

_"During this battle, only 1 legacy will win the day,"_

_"And once done, in a coffin the child of Pluto will lay."_

Once Hecate is done talking, Sarah looks a bit... bored.

"So, you're just going to threaten me like that? The way I took that was a threat to kill me, and you don't want to know what my Dad will do to you if I die," Sarah exclaims.

"That was a prophecy, Sarah. I didn't come up with it, my private oracle did. Thank Apollo he blessed somebody else with the gift of prophecy other then that boy..." Hecate mumbles the last part.

"So what, I'm just supposed to march out of camp straight towards my death?" Sarah questions. Sarah can feel her anger rising, how can a god have this type of NERVE? Oh wait, they don't receive consequences, their immortal.

"You must. Do you _want _to listen to the stories of the people who attempted to not follow their prophecies? They don't end well, and you will be no different," Hecate says.

"Fine, who is this 'Legacy of Zeus?'" Sarah huffs.

"My my, you forgot about me that quick, Sarah?" a familiar voice states. Sarah turns around.

"Oh my gods, you're the Legacy of Zeus? I might as well die already," Sarah rolls her eyes.


End file.
